Kory's first heartbreak
by sweetestgurl
Summary: dick broke kory's heart and he is trying to win it back.  I change it from Rated T to M cause she be cursing and stuff I hope y'all love my stories I work hard on em.
1. Chapter 1

LIFE WITH OUT RICHARD GRAYSON.

Kory look at herself in the mirror.  
>Her red hair was a mess. she have dry tears on her cheeks.<br>she have bags under her eyes.  
>she have been crying for weeks.<br>Richard Grayson has dump her.  
>Kory lays on her bed,and than she start crying again.<br>The next day Kory got up,she brush her hair,put on some lipstick and put on some walk up to her car,open the door and take a sit on the driver's drive to school was short and windy. Kory's hair dance with the wind. Kory got to exist from her car and she enters. she walk down the hallway like a zombie.

Kory bump into her bestfriend Rachel.  
>"Hey Racheal"she greeted trying to sound likes shes okay.<p>

KORY'S POV.  
>Racheal look at me with a worried look.<br>"You okay"she ask pulling a piece of hair from my mouth.

"oh,jolly got dump by dick Grayson"I said in a sarcastic voice.  
>Racheal pull another hair from my mouth.<br>"You eat hair when your sad" she sad trying not to laugh.  
>Racheal and I walk to class.<br>jolly history. while the HISTORY TEACHER was was blah blah blah-ING Dick and his new girlfriend Babs (stupid name) was making out 3 feets away from me and he didn't even dick's eyes meet mine,I turn my eyes away. phone vibrate.I got a text from Babs how the H did she get my number.  
>"sorry you lost your little play thang"I whisper. I turn to babs,she stick her tongue out to me.I turn to Richard,He just smile I frown at him and turn around.<br>The school bellring.  
>The whole class run out.I walk again like a zombie to my locker.<br>"Hey Kory" said a male a voice I turn around,My heart shatters.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. Chapter 2

I turn was richard.  
>"Hey"I said pretented to be excited to see him.<br>"how's life?"He ask.  
>"it good richard"I answer.<br>"I LOVE YOU"he quickly said.  
>My eyes grew wide and my mouth just open.<br>"Than why you break up with me?"I ask.  
>He shake is head and walk away<p>

My room

"He just chook his head" my friend Racheal repeat for the 6th times.  
>"Yeah" I said,closing my bedroom door.<br>"And the thing is he told me he loves me"I said.  
>"Why do you think he means?"ask Racheal.<br>"It means somebody force him to break up with me"I said taking a sit on my bed.  
>"Who do you think?"ask Racheal.<br>"Maybe Barbara"I sudggest.  
>"Maybe"said Racheal supporting my suggesting.<br>"hey did you give her my number?"I ask.  
>"NO"answer Racheal.<br>"She text me"I said,than lay on my bed.  
>cock cock somebody knock on my door.<br>I got up and open my door. Guess who it was.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard "I whisper.

"Look, Kory "he begin.

"You can come in" invited him in.

Richard enters my room.

he take a sit on my bed.

"Kory, I love you "he snapped.

My eyes widened.

"than why did you break up with me?"I ask.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to hurt you" he answer.

"well, you did a pretty good job not trying to "I said sarcastically.

"look Kory, I came here to ask to be my girlfriend again" he said, than he got up and walk over to me.

Richard's hand were so cold, and by the way he looks at me he truly means what he says.

"I don't know "I said walking away.

"Rachael ,what do you think "I ask Rachael

Rachael got up.

"Look this is your problem I'm going to do you a not get in the middle of it "she answer, than she left the room.

Dick frown.

"I'm sorry Dick, you really hurt me this time, and it not the first time you broke my heart."I said.

"I'm not going to have you back aren't I "he ask.

but, I just simply say

"Bye Dick"

Richard got up from my bed and he left.

I try hard not let tears spill but, tears just continue falling.

knock knock, knock.

"COME IN"I yelled, but my face is on my pillow.

"Honey, I am so sorry "said the person knocks and it know it was my mom.

I lift my face from pillow and run to my mom giving her a hug.

"I let him go "I said still crying.

"No, no honey you didn't. you never let go of your first LOVE "she said still holding me.

AUTHORS'S NOTE

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?.

Should I update more.


	4. Chapter 4

have you ever felt like the world is spinning.

That's how I'm feeling right now.

No dick Grayson in my life means going back to boring old Kory.

I put on a tank top, short jeans and my blue canvas.

I look at myself in the mirror.

"You miss him?"ask a voice,

I turn around to see my sister standing there.

"No, No I don't "I said, than pass threw my sister.

The ride to school was smooth, windy and sad.

when I got to school I exist the bus and walk to is my favorite subject Math, now it not anymore cause I am Dick's partner.

"class go to your partners "commanded our math teacher.

I awkwardly took a sit next to Dick.

"Is it okay if I ask you not to ever talk to me after this "I ask Dick.

Dick frown.

"Kory, is okay if I tell you to stop been a BITCH "he yelled.

Everybody was looking at us.

I was so embarrass.I completely run out off the room, I didn't turn back even though the teacher was screaming my name.

I stormed into the lady's room, I locked the door and sit on the cold hard floor.

I sobbed on my arms.

"I HATE YOU DICK FREAKIN' GRAYSON"I scream from the bottom of my lung.

LUNCH

At lunch I sat alone with nobody, just plain old alone Kory.I had a slice of pizza and orange juice.

"Well hello cutie "says a voice. I turn around to see the Xavier redd standing right behind me.

I turn around. "What do you want? "I ask blushing, now I know I'm so over Dick bitchin' Grayson.

"What I want is you Kory Anders" he answers in a seductive voice.

I blush.

BYE,BYE DICK GRAYSON.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHORS'S NOTE

HEYY WHATCHA THINK.

SHOULD I UPDATE MORE.


	5. Chapter 5

DINNER-

Xavier and I enters the restaurant.

A waitress with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing her waitress uniform that shows most of her body.

"How can I help you two "she ask, her accent sound like she's Columbian.

"Dinner for two, Redd" said Xavier than he smile at me.

"over here "said the waitress pointing to our table.

Xavier and I walk to our table and take a seat.

"Kory I am so happy you excepted my invite" said Xavier.

I blush."Oh since you ask so nicely "I said than smile.

"KORY" yelled a voice.I turn around and who it was, it was Richard freaking Grayson.

I got up "I'll be back in 5 minutes "I told Xavier.

and walk over to Richard.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT"I screamed at Richard not caring the whole restaurant was staring at us.

"YOU" he simply just say.

"Richard, why can't you just leave me alone?"I ask, tears falling out off my eyes.

"Kory, can't you tell I love you" he said, taking my hands.

"Dick, it your fault you cheated on my 4 times, and you broke up with me and shows up 3 weeks later kissing Barbara Gordon."I said, than take my hands back.

"Bye Richard 'I said and walk over to Xavier.

After our date Xavier walk me and walk me home.

"I had an amazing time "he said, thank kiss my cheek.

"I did too "I said.

Xavier's lips and mine's got really close and we kissed.

The kiss turned heated.

we enter my house still kissing, Xavier's lips were on my throat.

I moan and groan and to my own surprise I moan.

"Oh Richard"

Xavier's weight was pulled off me.

author's note

WHATCHA THINK.

LUV IT OR NOT.

SHOULD I KEEP WRITING.


	6. Chapter 6

"Xavier "I am so sorry I apologies.

"Kory it okay, you still have feelings for him" he said sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Xavier I am over that shitty ass piece of trash "I said since Dick Grayson shows up in my damn life.I never ever curse now all I want to do is curse till I forget all the curse words in the world.

SATURDAY

I wake up to find Xavier on my bed.

I head Xavier yawn.

"Hello Beautiful" he said than kiss my neck.

"We didn't do it did we" I ask him.

"No, no, no "he quickly said.

Xavier's phone rings and he pick it up.

I left the room to give him some privacy.

I went down stairs.

and start making breakfast.

My mom and dad are out off town so, I'm home alone.

I grab two eggs out off the refrigerator.

and put the pan on the stove.

knock , knock, knock.

I went to open the door to see Grayson smiling.

I was about to slammed the door but Grayson quickly say

"Please, Kory I just want to talk"

I felt my heart tickle.

"Come in but, I just want to tell you Xavier's here "I warn him.

Dick enters my house but, he was not happy.

"You didn't sleep with him did you? He ask.

I smile evil-ly.

"Yes dick Xavier and I fucked." I lied.

Dick frown.I felt sorry for him.

"we didn't have sex "I told him.

Dick seat on my couch.

"hello Grayson "said a voice.I turn around to see Xavier standing behind me shirtless smiling.

I blush freaking madly.

Richard's look like he was about to cry.

Richard stands up.

"Kory I got to go "he said and left my house.

I can't help it but tears just start falling out off my eyes.

I sniffed and lay my head on Xavier's chest.

I just continued to sob on Xavier's chest.

I guess I'm not over Grayson as I thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

OHH SO WATCHA THINK LOL.

ANYWAY KORY THOUGHT SHE WAS SOOOOOO OVER RICHARD BUT MAYBE SHE IS NOT.


	7. Chapter 7

"You cried?" ask my friend Rachael.

"Yeah "I answer.

"Kory, honey I am sorry "she said hugging me.

"It okay" I said hugging her back.

I sniffed.

SCHOOL

during lunch I sit with Rachel, victor and Tara.

as I eat my pasta I felt wet kisses on my neck. I moan than frown.

"Dick ,if this is you I am begging you leave me the fuck alone" I said.

"Coming you can't say you didn't like it" he say and take the empty seat on front of me.

"Dick, leave me alone please "I said.

"Come on Kory I heard you crying, still love me "he said taking my orange juice and I didn't do anything about it.

"Richard I didn't say I stopped, okay I just don't want anything to do with you" I said, than put a fork of pasta in my mouth.

"Kory, I make you feel good and you like getting this feeling so baby, just come back to me" he said than smirk.

I turn to victor, Rachel and Tara they just stared at me.

"Richard, I love you and I think it a mistake" I said, than grab my juice out off his hand.

"Kory, I'm begging you take me back" he said. his eyes meant it.

"Dick ,I'm so, so sorry but no "I said and left.

My bedroom.

knock, knock ,knock

"Come in" I yelled.

My sister enters the room.

"Good job Kory you broke Dick Grayson's heart" she said than sit on my bed.

"he broke up with me "I yelled.

"Well take him back" she commanded.

"No now leave me alone "I commanded.

"Fine, it your mistake cause I heard his moving to Tokyo" she said and left.

why Richard john Grayson's moving to Tokyo because he can't have a girl WOW.

That is so stupid I thought as I grab my purse and key.

And that girl is going to get him back.

Author's note

is Kory's going to get him back or maybe she's just going to the store who knows.


End file.
